LA VIDA SECRETA DE TUS MASCOTAS
by Fanfic Corp. Animation
Summary: Max viva normal en Nueva York, hasta que su tio llega y empieza un problema de bandos que al final los llevan a Broklyn y son reclutados por la CAPOL donde trabaja su hermano, al final derotan a la R.A.R.S. y resuelven el problema de bandos
1. Datos

NOMBRE: La vida secreta de las mascotas.

La vida secreta de las mascotas (Latinoamérica)

La vida secreta de los animales (España)

DIRECTORES: Chris Renaud y Dan Houser

GUION: Dan Houser, Ken Daurio, Paul Zack y Sam Houser

MUSICA: Alexandre Desplat y Dan Houser

HISTORIA: Dan Houser y Luis Cook

PAIS: Estados Unidos / Japón

AÑO: 2016

ESTRENO: 8 de julio de 2016 (Estados Unidos)

15 de julio de 2016 (España)

29 de julio de 2016 (México)

CLASIFICACION: -A

GENERO: Animacion, Infantil, Comedia, Acción

DURACION: 101 minutos.

IDIOMAS: Ingles

PRODUCTORA: Illumination Entertainment, Sony Pictures Animation

DISTRIBUIDORA: Columbia Pictures

ESTUDIO: Sony

PRESUPUESTO: 100,000,000

RECAUDACION: 1,534,980,240

Reparto

Lorenzo Jerald Patterson (Mc. Ren) como Max,

William Connory como Eliott

Jenny Slate como Gidget

Eric Stonestreet como Duque

Brian T. Delaney como Peppi

Dane Gart como Ringo

Kevin Hart como Snowball

Gary Alan Sinise Rocco

Ellie Kemper como Katie

Steve Coogan Como Ozone,

Samuel L. Jackson como T-Benni

Chris Penn como Edd Mulasky

Armando Riesco como Timmy Fernández

Daniel Craig como James Bond (007)

Billy Joel como Ilay

Joey Lawrence como Napoleon

Jack Pearson como Napoleón Falso

Bobby Moynihan como Mel

Lago Bell como Chloe,

Chris Renaud como Norman

Michael Beattie como Tattoo

Jess Harnell como Abai

Kevin Michael Richardson como Viper

Kiely Renaud como Molly.

Reparto (español latino)

Max Kuwani: Luis Cook

Eliott Kiwani: Carlos Segundo

Gidget: Mónica Huarte.

Duque: Martín Campilongo

Peppi: Luis Bajo

Ringo: Jaime Camil

Bola de nieve: Eugenio Derbez

Rocco: Reyli López

T-Benn: yo Eduardo Liñan

Edd Mulasky: Gustavo Melgarejo

Timmy Fernández: Oliver Magaña

ILay Roger Kuwani: Michael Cruz

Napoleón: Gabriel Jimenes

Napoleón Falso: Rodrigo Samuel

James Bond (007): Carlos Segundo

Chloe: Ana María Simón

Katie: Natasha Dupeyrón

Amigo chumel torres

Mel: Jesús Guzmán

Norman: Bruno Pinasco David

Ozono: Germán Fabregat

Tatoo: José Antonio

Abai: juan carlos oregon

RESEÑAS

ROTTEN TOMATOES: Esta pelicula fue valorada por el 98% con 141 reseñas. Esta pelicula muestra otro mal entendido tipico de una muerte, pero esto haciendo que otro tome su lugar y el conflicto sea el doble, aunque se intendo solucionarlo, pero llevo a otro lado en donde experimento una crisis de personas que practican el maltrato animal y las venden el África por dinero, que al final si escuchamos los problemas se pueden solucionar en paz.

AUDIENCIA: fue valorada por la audiencia a un 90% de 1,560,782 votos, con una calificacion de 4.6 / 5

PREMIOS:

Ganador de premio oscar al mejor repartp de voces de películas animadas del 2016

Ganador de premio oscar a la mejor Pelicula animada con efectos visuales de 2016

Nominado al premio oscar a la mejor pelicula de 2016, quedando en 2° lugar

Nominado al premio oscar por el mejor director de pelicula animada de 2016

Nominado al premio oscar a la mejor pelicula del año 2016

SECUELA:

tras su exsito, el 2 de febrero del 2016, auncio que se estaria preparando la secuela, que estaba de estreno el 13 de Julio de 2018, pero luego el 26 de Diciembre del 2017, movieron la fecha a Julio de 2019, pero al final el 26 de enero del 2018, se decidio dos feches.

El 3 de agosto del 2018, únicamente en Estado unidos, Mexico, españa, Italia y Japón, que solo ese unico dia saldria la película, luego se esperaria hasta

7 de juniode 2019, aunciado el 4 de agosto sel 2018, en todo el resto del mundo incluyendo los paises que ya se habian estrenado anteriormente.

CURIOSIDADES:

Dan Houser, una firma que se celebró en Miami por el resto de su vida hasta morir

Don Chilo Store hace referencia a la tienda Don Chilo Store una tienda que tiene en Nueva Haven, en 1955

Ciudad del letrero de San Remo por $ 599 hace referencia al lugar en el que se realiza su secuela en San Remo

Los juegos olímpicos del 2016, se eligió en el momento del 2012, porque todavía no hemos llegado a la fecha de estreno

La fecha de estreno en los Estados Unidos.

Anteriormente usaian a Max, Duke, Gidget, Ilay, Buddy, Mel y Chloe en una pelicula llamada Al-Qaeda que es hiba el 8 de julio del 2006, (10 años antes) pero fue cancelada porque Sam Houser, Dan Houser y Jack Cook lo habian reporbado

En el doblaje al español latino Carlos Segundo tiene dos voces en la misma película, la voz de Eliott, el tío de Max y la voz de James Bond (007) jefe de la CAPOL

En las paredes de la cancha de baloncesto, se encuentra unos grafitis de la Pandilla doméstica (Animales, pandillas) En ingles y un grafiti donde dice (Grove 4 Life) que hacen referencia al juego de GRAND THEFT AUTO: SAN ANDREAS (2004)


	2. De que se trata

En Compton, Los Angles en el 15 de Abril del 2015, Ringo (padre de Snowball) y Eliott ( Tio de Max) se reunen y unen los dos grupos, Los Domésticos y Los desechados con una mision, y es que todos desechados tengan dueño y puedan vivir, sin embargo en verano de ese mismo año, en el zoologico de Los Angeles, hacen la mision, pero Ringo fue convencido por un leon, Eliott lo evita, pero Ringo muere atacado, Eliot sobrevive pero ileso, un empleado ordena al leon a ir adentro de su cueva, y el ve a Ringo muerto y Los demas se asercan y ven a Ringo muerto y Eliot ileso, pero todos creian que tuvieron una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo, En el funeral en el cementerio de Los Angeles, entierran a Ringo, Kaligula pregunta a Eliott lo sucedió, pero Snowball y Rocco declaran guerra a los Domésticos, obligando escaparse hasta las vias del tren, y de hai todo comenzó.

Un año después de lo sucedido, en Nueva York, Max tiene una vida muy comun en East Village, Cuando Katie se va, Max la espera, pero a la vez visita y habla con sus amigos, entre ellos: Gidget, una pomerania que está enamorada de Max, Chloe, una gata gorda, Mel, un Pug hiperactivo y Buddy, un Dachshund,

En ese mismo dia, se encuentra con los dueños de Eliott y el se siente un Deja vù, Fue a ver y resulto ser su tio que se fueron de los Angeles a Nueva york, por asenso a trabajo de su dueño. Luego lo lleva a fuera en una cancha de baloncesto a encontrar con grupo de Los Domésticos en Nueva york, al dia siguiente Max va por donde su tio, pero encuentra una serpiente uir del lugar, entra y ve a su tio muerto, pero resultio herido se paso por muerto, pero si sigue asi morira el tio. Elliot heredera a Max la mafia, Los Domésticos, luego Max preocupado que no sabe como liderar una "mafia" el va a preguntar a Gidget y ella le dice que deberian declarle paz y reunirse las mafias.

Mientras tanto Snowball y Rocco declararon muerto la mafia Los domésticos, e hicieron una celebracion para celebrarlo Rocco fue a robar comida para la celebracion cuando Max se encuentra con el y cree que es Snowball pero no lo hes, al final se pasa por una celebracion de re-coalicion Rocco le dice eso a Snowball y el acepta,

En la noche Se realiza antes de la celebracion, Rocco le aconseja a Max a como hablar a Snowball, ya que no es facil, pero en un callejon Rocco fue secuestrado por jimmy Fernández un integrante de la R.A.R.S. (Resouces Against Races Street) ESPAÑOL: R.C.R.C. (Recursos Contra Razas Callejeras) Y luego Max lo intenta rescatarlo, pero al final hullen, luego Max intenta decir a los desechados sobre lo sucedido, pero Snowball no lo cree, lo declaran guerra contra el, y Muerto a su hermano siendo Max el asesino, Max hulle del lugar y regresa a casa antes que Kate regresara, Cuando kate regreso le dieron la bienvendia a Duke quien Max no lo agrado desde un principio, hasta la hora de dormir cuando Duke se confunde por Eliott, Y le explica que es Max su sobrino, pero Duke conoce a Eliott y vio el asesinato de Ringo. Al dia siguiente Max hace una reunion a Snowball pero el lo iba a Rechazar, pero Ozono convencio que lo aceptara y que tuvieran un plan de asesinarlo.

Luego en la reunion Max y Duke se sienten algo malo, cuando Snowball hullen y todos los Desechados dejando a Max y a Duke solos, para ser Secuestrados por Edd Mulasky otro integrante de la R.A.R.S. Gidget, se entera de la desaparición de Max, y Gidget, Mel, Buddy, Chloe, Norman, un hamster y Eliott, van a través de Manhattan en busca de Max y Duke. En el aeropuerto de John Kennedy en Broklyn, Max y Duke fueron rescatados por Ilay un integtante de la C.A.P.O.L. (parodia de C.I.P.O.L.) ( Comisión Animal Para la Observancia de la Ley) integrada por Ilya el jefe, napoleon, napoleon falso y napolinicin (napolincin no aparece hasta la secuela) luego escapando del carro, T-Benni El lider de la R.A.R.S. tiene planeado enviar a los animales en una "Cumbancha" Al Congo belga, sin embargo revisa el carro y no hay nada, Luego mientras hablaban Ilay, Napoleon, Falso liberaban a los demás mientras luego T-benni ve que no hay nada, todos hulleron del aeropuerto de John Kennedy cerca de una oficina postal, todos se van, Max pregunta quien es son, pero Ilay se da cuenta que es idéntico a Max, luego James Bond los trae en su carro, en la guarida, los examina a Max e Ilay y resultan ser hermanos, luego Ilay le preguntan de donde vienen, Y ellos creen que vienen de Westbury por donde viven los de la R.A.R.S. los llevan allá, les dice que no son de ahi, luego Max y Duke tienen misiones en Brooklyn y Queens uno de ellos es de una destrucción de salchichas contaminadas, otra rescate y fraude en el metro de Westbury y por ultimo la Caida de los R.A.R.S. al final Ilay les pide a Max y Duke tener misiones en San Remo, Italia pero ellos lo rechazan, porque quieren ir a casa, de camino a casa los dejan hasta el puente de Broklyn debido a que no pueden ir de long island. En medio del puente se encuentran Los Desechados, Los amigos de Max, y los Domésticos, Los de la C.A.P.O.L . vieron que era importante desobedecieron i entraron al puente, ambas mafias estaban a puntode pelear, pero Max los detienen y les explica que todo hera un mal entendido, sobre la muerte de Ringo y el secuentro de Rocco, con pruebas Snowball empieza a creerlo y se da cuenta el error que cometio, Luego Todos los animales y mascotas vuelven en un taxi con hipresion hidraulica (Taxi Low Rider) Max habla con Gidget diciéndole que quedó impresionado por lo que ella hizo para buscarlo y Gidget emocionada lo lame y lo abraza. De regreso a su cloaca, Snowball es adoptado por una niña, él se resiste pero luego se rinde ante el cariño de su nueva dueña. Sus compañeros vuelven a las ancantarillas. Todos las mascotas regresan en sus casas antes de que sus dueños llegen, . Max se despide de Eliott porque sus dueños de iran de Nueva York a Miami


	3. Pelicula

Empieza en el logo de Sony luego el intro de Columbia de 2016, Luego el logo de Illumination Entretenimiant, luego sale 15 de Abril de 2015, Compton, Los Angeles, California.

En el callejon de la tienda de muebles y de una funeraria, en Compton Boulevard. Los Desechados y Los Domésticos se reúnen

Estamos todos aqui, para formar una gran alianza - Ringo

Si, Los Desechados y Los Domésticos nos unimos, para que Los Desechados, tengan un dueño y puedan vivir mas - Eliott

Luego todos felices, se reunen y forman la alianza.

Luego aparece en LueVerano de 2015 En el zoológico de Los Angeles, estan haciendo el plan

Muy bien, ¿seguro que aqui funcionara? -Ringo

Si, aqui hay muchas personas para ser sus dueños, muy bien siganme - Eliott

Luego un león, le habla a Ringo.

Escuche que buscan un dueño - Leon

Ah, ah, es ami - Ringo

Si, no no te preocupes, no como conejos, tienen tantos pelos - Leon

Y, dime sabes de un dueño? - Ringo

Luego Eliott ve atras,

Ah, y Ringo? - Eliott

Luego ve atras y ve a Ringo conversar con el león

Ringo, no! - Eliott

Eliott corre, pero Ringo trata de detenerlo

Alto. Eliott, no es lo que piensas el es ami... - Rigo es interumpido porque Eliott se estrella con el, y caen adentro del habitad

Jajajaja, porque preocuparse, no me lo voy a comer - Leon

Asi, solo covences algo para pasarse a tu almuerzo - Eliott

Veo, que sabes mucho - Leon

Luego el leon se enoja y ataca a Ringo, (Pero no se graba el asesinato, la camara esta en primera persona de Ringo) luego hierre a Ringo

No! - Eliott

Tu, turno - leon

Luego, Eliott se defiende, pero al final es lanzado y quedo hileso, pero el empleado del zoológico llega y detiene al leon mientras los demas vienen a ver que pasa

Alto, alto, Aslan, leon malo, leon malo, muy bien, adentro de tu cueva - Empleado

Cielo santo - Empleado

Luego todos ven a Ringo muerto

Padre - Snowball tristemente

Luego Snowball y Rocco entran y se llevan el cadáver de Ringo pero el empleado lo quiere quitarselo, pero viene otro lo evita

Alto, dejalos llevar, puede ser una tradición de conejos - Otro empleado

Luego en el parque Wilson, Entierran a Ringo en un funeral, mientras Kaligula le canta en honor ala muerte de Ringo, Candle in the wind

You leyend ever will, Gracias, Gracias - Kaligula

Luego ve a eliot fuera del lugar y Kaligula decide ir

Eliott, - Kaligula

Ah, hola Kaligula - Eliott

Eliott, dime exactamente que fue lo que paso allá - Kaligula

Veras, kaligula yo... - Eliott es interumpido por Snowball

No, es necesario - Snowball

Pero... - Eliott otra vez, es interumpido por Snowball

Eliott, matastes a mi padre, para separnos los dos grupos, para que no podamos sobrevivir, Pero tu lo pedistes Eliott, Ahora que yo y Rocco somos Lideres... - Snowball es interumpido por Rocco

Que? Lideres, heramos somos lideres? - Rocco

Hermano no entiendes, papá esta muerto y nosotros debemos liderar este grupo - Snowball

A, es sierto, y ahora como primera orden es... - Rocco dejo que lo dijiera Snowball

Qué, Se largen de aqui, no quiero ver ninguna huella doméstica aqui - Snowball

Todos los domesticos se van, pero Snowball los detiene

Alto, por sierto recuerdo que si alguien muere, debe cumplir venganza - Snowball

Que quieres decir? - Eliott

Ah, facil Matenlos! - Snowball

Luego todos Los domesticos hullen de los Desechados, formando una persecución hasta llegar unas vias de tren, mientras un tren va a cruzar, Todos los domesticos y los desechados fueron Divididos por el tren y las vias, Eliott esta apunto de ser golpeado por el tren, pero cruzo a tiempo, mientras tanto al otro lado del tren

Esto, aqui no se acaba Eliott - Snowball

Luego empieza la cancion gp & gf reverberi sequence there (de Londres 69 y 61)

Y sale el título

LA VIDA SECRETA DE LAS MASCOTAS

luego un año después, en Nueva York verano del 2016.

Se ven vistas paronamicas de la ciudad, como la Time Scuare, la estatua de la libertad, el parque Central, El puente de Broklyn, World Trade Center y por ultimo en East village.

Nueva york, no es mas que una ciudad grande, son edificios muy altos, calles muy transitadas, con una paz y tranquilidad en las calles, libre de grupos callejeros, libre de problemas - Max

Luego se corta la canción

Ya ve voy, cuida la casa Max - Kate

Que?, alto, alto! - Max

Corre del cuarto hasta la puerta para evitar que kate se fuera, pero cuando llego era demasiado tarde

Ag, Este no es mi dia! - Max

Luego sale Gidget en la ventana del edificio de la par.

Hola Max, y tienes planes hoy? - Gidget

Si, tengo muchos planes, me quedare sentado aqui hasta que kate regrese - Max

Que bien, porque yo tambien tengo planes hoy - Gidget

Luego Gidget vaja de la ventana

Ag, tenia que responder asi - Max

Luego por la ventana arriba de la puerta entra Chloe

Hola max - Chloe

Ala vez entran Mel, Buddy

Hola max - Mel

Si, hola max - Buddy

Hola chloe, mel buddy, - Max

Luego en los ductos se escucha sondio y es Norman

Ah, que bien estan todos, muy bien les tengo noticias, - Norman

cuales son? - Chloe

si, dinos - Mel

Bueno, hoy vienen, una nueva familia, compraron el ultimo apartamento que estaba vacante, no se quienes son pero solo son 3 o algo asi. - Norman

No, quiero interumpir pero, ya llegaron! Visitantes por la puerta! - Mel

Ono, debo regresar o sino mi dueño, me dejara encerrado adios - Norman

Luego todos ven en la ventana la nueva familia

Oigan, solo hay dos, - Buddy

Si, y el tercero un perro - Chloe

Que extraño, ese perro se parece ami - Max

Luego en la entrada

Bienvenidos sr. Y sra. Vance solo necesitaremos unas firmas de unos papeleos - Dueño del lugar

Luego 2 horas después

Eliott sale de su casa, y Max sale a ver cual apartamento vive Eliot, pero se encuentran en el pasillo

Ah! - Max

Hijo no deberias estar en tu casa, pero que, somos identicos, o no, no - Eliott

Si, eres nuevo aqui bienvendio aqui, soy Max - Max

eliott, pero es extrañp que tu eres igual a mi de pelaje solo que soy palido por el tiempo de vejes - Eliott

Si, bueno, me he preguntado, pero no se si tu, podrias haber sido mi padre? - Max

Que, yo tu padre, no, no, no, no tuve pareja, - Eliott

Ah, entonces significa que eres mi tio -Max

Si, puedo ser tu tio, si fuera de otra familia no seriamos iguales - Eliott

Wow, tio, de donde vienes? - Max

Ah, vengo de Los Angeles - Eliott

Los, Angeles? donde es eso? -Max

Ah, los angeles, por donde viven las estrellas de Holywood - Eliott

ahora entiendo, - Max

De ahi, vengo como sea tengo que ir a un lugar, eh, Sorbino no conoces una cancha de baloncesto que ahy aqui? -Eliott

Si, hay uno, te llevare hacia allá - Max

Luego Max y Eliott se van a la cancha de baloncesto ya en la cancha de baloncesto

Mientras se escucha la cancion de GRAND THEIF AUTO ADVANCE THEME de fondo

Aqui, es - Max

Gracias, sobrino, - Eliott

Ey, Peppi - Eliott

Peppi? -Max

Hey, hola eliott has llegado - Peppi

Que, peppi que diablos haces aqui? - Max

Hey Max, que haces fuera de tu apartamento? - Peppi

Alto, chicos les presento a Max es mi sobrino - Eliott

Tu, sobrino? - Peppi

Si, es mi sobrino - Eliott

A, bueno, como sea tenemos que planear eliott, entra a este callejon - Peppi

Si, ya llego, Max gracias por traerme aqui, regresare en la noche sobrino, - Eliott

Muy bien, pero llega antes que tus duenos llegen - Max

Si, eso are - Eliott

Mientras tanto en la noche, Eliott sale de la reunion, al otro lado de la calle esta Snowball, buscando comida pero al ver al otro lado del camino

Que, Eliott? Vaya, vaya, vaya, nos volvemos a enocntrarnos eliott, y esta vez la venganza se cumplira a mi nombre de mi padre! - Snowball

Snowball hace una reunion, para hablar acerca de eliott

Lo tenemos en la mira, Eliott esta aquí, lo he visto y ahora es hora de que nos page por lo sucedido hace un año, Los domésticos tendran su fin - Snowball

Hermano, pero como sabemos donde vive? - Rocco

Es sierto, ya se, todos vigilaran cada apartamento, todos vean si esta en alguno de esos lugares, nos reuniremos alas 2 de la mañana, - Snowball

Luego, todos los desechados, observan cada habitación de cada apartamento, para encontrar a Eliott, hasta que Viper lo encuentra en su apartamento

Creo, que es el, si, es eliott, - Viper

Lo encontrastes? - Snowball

Si, durmiendo - Viper

Muy bien, todos reunanse - Snowball

Luego se reunen a su escondite

Muy bien, lo encontramos, ahora Abai Podras matarlo - Snowball

Bueno, tanto tiempo sin morder a nadie, pero creo que mi veneno esta bien, - Abai

Muy bien, mañana por la mañana, morira - Snowball

Al dia siguiente, Max sale de su apartamento a visitar a su tio Eliott, pero ve una serpiente salir de ahi

Alto, que? Una serpiente aqui? Porque esta esta serpiente aqui, saliendo la casa de mi tio! - Max

Preocupado entro al apartamento de su Tio y encuentra muerto pero no lo estaba

Tio, - Max

Ya se fue? - Eliott

Si, estas bien? - Max

Asi, no te preocupes, me hice el muerto porque sino me mataria de verdad, - Eliott

Ah, Snowball otra vez - Eliott

Snowball? Pero tio, quien es el? - Max

Aun no te he contado lo que sucedio hace un año - Eliott

Que, que paso ahi? - Max

Veras, empeze a coaliconar con Los desechados, y los domésticos, para ayudar a los desechados a buscar sus dueños, pero un dia el lider de los desechados murio y a mi me culparon de la muerte, el pacto se rompió y ahora me buscan para matarme, pero creo que me encontro - Eliott

Pero tio, que haces con estos grupos? - Max

Es otra historia larga para contar, pero sobrino lo que quiero decir es que si sigo liderando a los domésticos, no podre sobrevivir y moriré, - Eliott

Luego eliott se levanta ileso

Sobrino, Los Domésticos tienen un nuevo lider y eres tu - Eliott

Max se sentia muy dudoso de que significaba esto,

Ya en la noche en el tejado del apartamento

Y es por eso que estoy asi - Max

Valla pero que situacion tienes - Gidget

Si, pero no se que hacer con el grupo que me dio mi tio - Max

Porque no traes la paz en los dos grupos, ya que ellos saben que tu tio esta muerto, deberias empezar otro pacto como tu tio lo hizo - Gidget

Es, sierto unire a los dos grupos - Max

Si no quieres que te pase lo mismo que tu tio, solo busca la paz y todo se solucionara - Gidget

Si, eso es, mañana unire los dos grupos otra vez! - Max

En la mañana

Oigan Escuchenme - Max

Su lider Eliott que es mi tio me heredo este grupo los Domésticos, ahora el lider soy yo - Max

Todos lo felicitan, Max sale del callejon y encontra a Rocco pensando que es Snowball

Alto, tu - Max

Ah, que quieres, no me comas! - Rocco

No, tu eres Snowball, y necesito hablar contigo - Max

Alto, alto, amigo No soy Snowball, soy Ro... - Rocco siendo interumpido por Max

No, no, se que eres tu Snowball, oye soy el sobrino de Eliott... - Max interumpido por Rocco

No, no, no soy Snowball, el es mi hermano - Rocco

No, dices eso, para no identificarte y huirte, pero no te preocupes no te hare daño - Max

Piensa, Rocco, que debo hacer. - Rocco en su mente

Ya se. - Rocco en su mente

Si, soy Snowball - Rocco

Sabia que eras tu, quiero hacer una reunion, reune a los Desechados o como sea que se llamen en la cancha de Basketball, cuando oscuresca, es importante - Max

Aah, si, ay, estaremos todos - Rocco

Muy bien, le avisare a los Domésticos - Max

Y yo a Snowball, digo a los Desechados - Rocco

Que demonios dijo? - Rocco

Mientras en la guarida de Snowball

Jajajajajaja, por fin la venganza se cumplió, ahora Eliott murió, al fin - Snowball

Hermano, hermano, no creeras esto, me encontré con el sobrino de Eliott y me dijo... - Rocco interumpido por Snowball

Que! Eliott tiene un sobrino?! - Snowball

Si, pero no es malo, como sea el creyó que yo eras tu, y no tuve otra opcion mas que pasarte por ti, y me dijo que quiere una reunion importante hoy esta noche y lo acepte - Rocco

Que?! Tenias que aceptar eso?! - Snowball

Si, ya que no teniamos nada hoy - Rocco

Pero, que paso con la celebración de nuestra victoria - Snowball

Tranquilo, aparte de la celebracion de victoria, tambien sera esa reunion - Rocco

Muy bien, pero pregunte de que sera la reunión - Snowball

En seguida, ya regreso - Rocco

Mientras en la noche, todos los domésticos llegan a la reunion, afuera de la "cloaca" Rocco detiene a Max

Alto, - Rocco

Se escucha Long Cool Woman in Black dress de The Hollies, pero como musica del fondo del barrio, no de la pelicula.

(Iniciando con la guitarra)

Hola otra vez, donde estabas? - Max

Alto, bueno en realidad no soy Snowball, Soy su hermano Rocco, el es Snowball - Rocco apunta abajo

Aah, asi que el es Snowball y Tu eres Rocco - Max

( Saturday night I was down town)

Si, asi es, por sierto de que sera la reunión? - Rocco

( Working for the F.B.I.)

Sera de una nueva coalición entre ambos bandos, reunificarnos como hace un año - Max

Conoces la historia? - Rocco

(Sitting in a nest of bad men

Whiskey bottles piling high)

Mi tio me lo contó, antes de morrir - Max

( Boot legging boozer on the west side )

Si, que pena, pero bueno dejemos en el pasado, sabes no es mala idea recoalicionarnos, Es una buena idea, me acompañas al basurero, tengo que llevar algo, mientras yo te dire como hablar a mi hermano - Rocco

( Guitarra de solo y luego sigue

Boot legging boozer on the west side

Full of people who are doing wrong)

Si, vamos, pero apresuremos - Max (Just about to call up the D.A. man)

Luego Max y Rocco se van al basurero y ya en el basurero

Eso fue lo primero, lo siguiente es No Escupir, no estar feliz, no estar nervioso, no tartamudear, dejar que el hable mas que tu, no responder cuano no te diga, respetar sus opiniones, no oponer sus opiniones no... waaa! - Rocco siendo secuestrado por uno de la R.A.R.S.

Lo tengo, lo tengo! - Edd

O no, Rocco alto, sueltelo suletelo - Max defendiendo para que liberara a Rocco

Muy bien, es suficiente, ah, largo perro o quieres acompañarme conmigo? - Edd

Luego edd se va en su camioneta

No, no, no, no puede ser, ahora como le digo, como digo, esto es una situación mala, buscare la forma de decirlo - Max

Ya en la entrada

Oye, oye, has visto a Snowball? - Max

Si, esta al fondo - Tatoo

Entra al lugar, mientras en el fondo

Estoy listo, espero que ese Max no planee una emboscada aqui - Snowball

No, se preocupe jefe todo estara bajo control - Abai

Hey, hey, hey, quien eres tu? - Snowball

Identificase - Abai

Soy Max, tu eres Snowball? - Max

A, el es, muy bien, hijo, si yo soy Snowball, vamos a la reunion - Snowball feliz

Pero, pero tengo algo importante que decirte - Max

Puedes decirlo en la reunión - Snowball

Oigan, todos ya esta aqui, podemos iniciar - Snowball

Y todos entran ala reunión

Jefe, no crees que falta alguien? - Abai

No, todos estamos aquí, verdad hermano - Snowball

Hermano, Hermano!, alguien vio a mi hermano - Snowball

Eso, es lo que quiero decir - Max

Que, ? - Snowball

Tu hermano, fue secuestrado por un hombre - Max

Y todos retroceden

Si, era alto, y obeso y venia en un carro negro - Max

No, no puede ser - Abai

No, no, no, otra mentira, porque tu Max, matastes a mi hermano como venganza de la muerte de tu tio, si no sabes el pasado de estos dos bandos, no sabras nunca - Snowball

Que? - Max

A, el - Snowball

Todos los desechados persiguen a Max mientras se escucha gp & gf reverberi sequence there de Gta london 69 y 61 como musica de fondo de persecucion. Saliendo de la "cloaca" luego del callejon de los desechados para matarlo hasta una calle principal de East Village, esta siendo transitado, Max logra cruzar el otro lado mientras que los desechados no

Esto aqui no ha terminado Max - Snowball

Se corta la musica

Corriendo de prisa Max llega al apartamento y entra al de Eliott

Max, Max, pero porque corres - Eliott

Eliott, Eliott, no creeras que paso, - Max cansado

Ahora no sobrino, mis dueños llegaron, explicame eso mañana - Eliott

Ag, mi dueña, debe llega, adios tio - Max

Adios, sobrino, cielos pero que paso ahi? - Eliott.

Cielos, cielos, casi muero, vendra algo mas peor - Max

Kate llega al apartamento y Max feliz

Uf, al menos todo termino - Max

Cuando Kate entra tiene otro perro atras de la puerta

Bueno, Max se que esto no es de todos los dias pero el sera tu nuevo amigo, y Max te presento a Duke el sera tu hermano - Kate

Luego Max sorprendido esta en la inesperada venida de Duke, se acercaba aunque le gruñia,

Tranquilo, tranquilo, no se peleen ya se acostumbraran - Kate

Unas horas después

Pts, pts, pts, Eliott? - Duke

Que?, conoces a mi tio? - Max

Que?, tu no eres Eliott - Duke

No, no soy su sobrino Max, alto conces a mi tio? - Max

Que extraño, te pareces mucho a Eliott, - Duke

No, esta algo viejo, pero conces a mi tio? - Max

Si, lo conosco, que extraño, y pensando que mi viejo amigo Eliott me desconocia cuando llege - Duke

Ah, sabes mi tio vive cerca - Max

Que, el vive en Compton - Duke

No no, sus dueños se mudaron a aqui - Max

Donde vive? - Duke

Mañana te demuestro - Max

En la mañana

Que, Duke, pero que haces aqui, crei que estabas muerto - Eliott

Y yo tambien creia que tu estabas muerto - Duke

Cielos, No hemos visto desde hace mucho tiempo, creo que ya estas entrando a la vejez como yo, - Eliott

Si, sabes ay algo malo de estos bandos aun siguen asi? - Duke

Si, seguimos desde lo sucedido - Eliott

Que?, Duke vio eso? - Max

Si, he visto que un leon atacó a un perro y un conejo y todo el mundo se acercaba al habitad - Duke

Pero, no, nadie me creyó, ahora estamos al borde de la muerte - Eliott

No, hay una forma - Max

Y como? - Eliott

Duke, sabe de lo sucedido, porque no le digamos que tenemos un testigo... - Max se detuvo

Que, que pasa sobrino? - Eliott

Oo, lo olvide, no podemos - Max

Que?, que pasa sobrino? - Eliott

Bueno, lo de anoche fue un intento de asesinato - Max

que? Te van a matar? - Eliott

si, solo porque Rocco el hermano de Snowball, fue secuestrado por un hombre que venia en un camion, le intente decir a Snowball de eso, pero no me creyó - Max

Ya veo, estas en la misma situación como yo sobrino - Eliott

Si, pero al menos puedo limpiar tu nombre que tu nunca matastes a, ese conejo - max

Ringo, el se llamaba Ringo - Eliott

Pero, como sabe duke de eso? - Max

Trabajaba para Ringo en los Desechados, Todos éramos bienvenidos a los desechados, pero cuando Ringo murió en ese mismo dia me atraparon el control de animales, tiempo despues fui apotado - Duke

que esperas sobrino, ve tu tambien Duke, vallan y diganle lo sucedido - Eliott

Afuera del apartamento donde vive Eliott

Alto tenemos que informarle antes, - Max

Es sierto pero como - Duke

Luego aparece en la cancha de basketball, los mismos 3

Oye Peppi - Max

Hola Max, que se te ofrece jefe - Peppi

Necesito que me hagas un favor, puedes decir a Snowball una reunion en el callejon de los Domésticos, mañana en la mañana - Max

Si, jefe es una mision facil, - Peppi

Luego en la cloaca

No, no, no puede ser mi hermano muerto, mi padre muerto - Snowball

Snowball, un Doméstico me dijo que habra una reunion importante en la cloaca mañana en la mañana - Viper

Si, para ser yo el siguiente en morir, o tu, o todos, no no puedo mas, Desde ahora los Domestico seran nuestros peores enemigos - Snowball

Pero, jefe estas rechazando algo - Ozono

A, ahora que quieres?! - Snowball

Es una supuesta reunion importante verdad? - Ozono

Si, pero no - Snowball

Alto, porque mejor digas un si, pero cuando ellos llegen recibiran su merecido de una vez por todas - Ozono

Es sierto, gracias amigo - Snowball

Si, dígale que acepto - Snowball

Muy bien, reunanse, hoy los domésticos se arrepentiran - Snowball

Mientras los Desechados estan hablando a susuros

Aceptaron - Peppi

Aceptaron? - Max

Si, - Peppi

Excelente entnces solo es esperar y preparar - Max

Ya en la mañana

Ya me voy Max, Duke Cuiden la casa, valla se han hecho buenos amigos me alegra por eso, ya me voy - Kate se va

Ok, vamos ala junta - Max

Muy bien - Duke

Max y Duke salen por atras y se van ala reunión

Ya en la junta

Hola! Hola ! - Max

Ay alguien aqui? - Duke

Hola - Max

Sabia que era una broma - Duke

No, alto, Snowball

Vaya, pero si son ustedes, bien sigenme - Snowball

Luego los lleva al centro cerca de la salida del callejon

Y porque estamos aqui? - Max

Es por eso, sorpresa - Snowball

Empieza una música de suspenso

Todos se apartaron y se escondieron dejando a Max y Duke solos entra Edd Mulasky

Donde esta ese conejo, ah, no importa ahy dos perros un Jack Russell Terier y un Mestizo dulces sueños - Edd Rocinadoles Manzanilla

Luego aparece el aeropuerto de John Kennedy Max y Duke van atras del cajon de un carro ocean, mientras Edd y Timmy, van cantando Bohemian Rhapsody pero el solo de guitarra.

Ahh, donde estamos? - Max

Luego abren la cajuela de atras del carro

Que, estamos en movimiento? - Duke

A donde nos llevan? - Max

Sera, mejor meter la cabeza - Duke

Mientras adelante

see a little silhouetto of a man, - Edd

Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango? - Timmy

Thunderbolt and lightning Very, very frightening me - Edd y Timmy

Mientras sigue la cancion

Ya estamos cera por donde Benni dijo ((Galileo) Galileo

(Galileo) Galileo) - Edd

Si, vamos - Timmy ( Galileo Figaro

Magnifico-o-o-o-o

Mientras se escuchaba la cancion Bohemian Rhapsody Max y Duke son rescatados por la C.A.P.O.L

Oigan, ogian pths, pths, - Ilay

Max y duke abren la cajuela de atras

oigan, no se preocupen los sacaremos de aqui - Ilay

Quien eres tu? - Max

Eso no importa por ahora, solo mantenganse asi -Ilay

(I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me

He's just a poor boy from a poor family

Spare him his life from this monstrosity)

Luego el carro via al a derecha y por ahi, corta la canción

(Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?

Bismillah! No, we will not let you go (let him go!)...)

Luego llegan a un escondite secreto en el aeropuerto. Mientras ellos hablan ala vez

Jefe, jefe, tenemos mas - Edd

Muy bien, ahora preparence, por esto - T-Benni

Mientras las mascotas

Muy bien, napoleon falso haz una fila de las mascotas rescatadas, Napoleon libera las mascotas, te ayudare - Ilay

Alto y que hacemos nosotros? - Max

Ustedes quedense ahi - Ilay

Luego los lleva por donde esta guardado el avion

Edd, Tim les presento la Cumbancha es un avion que llevara las mascotas desde el aeropuerto de Nueva York hasta Kinansa en el Congo Belga, en 15 minutos - T-Benni ah, si, es muy bonito el avion - Timmy

Cres, que lo llevaran en 15 minutos? - Timmy

No lo creo, - Edd

Pues, eso lo veran - T-Benni

En el woki toki se escucha la voz de Thur

Benni, Benni, estas ahi? - Thur

si, estoy aqui, que pasa? - T-Benni

En 20 minutos necesito a esas mascotas - Thur

Muy bien en 20 minutos vienen, jajajaja las mascotas seran entregadas al Express - T-Benni

Si, pero jefe no crees que son muy pesados para volar en 15 muntos al congo belga - Edd

No pueden ser pesados, al diablo con esto, entren mascotas, llenen el tanque, entrar los respuestos y instalen un asiento con masaje - T-benni

Pero, jefe se termino el combustible, para el repuesto - Timmy

No, Tim, no es necesario usar eso, vamos al Congo belga, iremos en la cumbancha, suban - T-Benni

Pero, señor - Edd

Dije suban - T-Benni amenazando a Edd y Timmy con una pistola

Si señor - Edd

Mientras tanto las mascotas

Vamos vamos, pueden venir en cualquier momento - Ilay

Solo faltan 3 - Napoleon

mientras Los de la R.A.R.S.

T-Benni abre el capo trasero y ve que no hay nada

Tim! Edd! Podrian venir en este mismo instante! - T-Benni

Si, jefe - Edd

Cual es el problema? - Timmy

Porque esta vacio - T-Benni

Ah, que alto aqui había un Jack Russell Terier y un Mestizo - Edd

A si, y donde estan estaran invisibles, hola Donde estan donde - T-Benni

Pero, si recuerdo que estaban ellos dos - Timmy

Tonterias ahora no pierdan el tiempo y suban las demas mascotas callejeras - T-Benni

Mientras tanto en el lugar de las mascotas

El ultimo - Napoleon

Ah, oye, tu, - Max

Que? - ilay

Creo que alguien viene - Max

Es sierto, muy bien todos vamonos de aqui, avancemos - Ilay

Vamonos - Napoleon

Edd, Timmy y T-Benni llegan y al doblar por la esquina

Aaaaaahhhhh! - Edd, Timmy y T-Benni

Donde estan las mascotas - T-Benni

Jefe estab vez no es nuestra culpa - Edd

Alto pero mire solo movieron el seguro y esta abierto - Timmy

No lo se, pero, ahora que haremos con el trato con Thur, no me dio otra opción, cerraremos el trato - T-Benni

Que? - Edd

si, cerraremos el trato pero abriremos otro trato y aun mejor pero ahora tenemos que buscar esas mascotas callejeras - T-Benni

Mientras tanto Ilay, Napoleon, Napoleon Falso y los demas son llevados hasta la oficina de correos

Ok, estamos seguros ahora pueden irse amigos, son libres - ilay

Y los demas les agradecen y se van

Oye, oye, te pareces identico ami - Max

Es sierto ilay, solo que tu eres un poco oscuro y algo flaco y el es claro con mas manchas que tu ilay - Napoleon

Bueno, puede ser, pero no creo o talvez - Ilay

Luego viene james bond en un carro negro

Muy bien ilay, napoleon vamonos, alto quien es son ellos dos? - James

Ilay, ellos dos son amigos tuyos? - James

Ilay le mueve la cabeza feliz dicendo que si,

Muy bien, entonces, vaya, nose de donde vienen creo que la R.A.R.S. los secuestraron y los dejaron aqui para ser enviados a un pais de África, o algo asi - James

Buenos vamonos - James

Todos se suben en el carro negro de James,

Oye, adonde vamos? - Max

A nuestra guarida de C.A.P.O.L. - Ilay

C.A.P.O.L, que significa? - Max

Comisión Animal Para la Observancia de la Ley - Napoleon falso

Ilay, no te parece identico ustedes dos, lo uni8co es que el otro tiene mas manchas y es algo bajito y es blanco - napoleon

Si, tienes razon, aunque no sera posible que... - Ilay dudoso

Somos Hermanos - Max

Eso, lo sabremos - Napoleon

Luego al llegar ala guarida

Muy bien, mision cumplida amigos, Otro fracaso para la R.A.R.S. ahora, que hacemos con ellos, alto Ilay, te pareces identico a ese perro, esperen no, no creo que sean, muy bien ustedes dos les haré un examen para ver si son hermanos - James

Luego unas horas

Los Adn's no mienten . Ustedes dos los considero hermanos, vienen de la misma madre, vaya ilay tu viejo instinto no ha terminado lograstes encontrar a tu hermano despues de mucho tiempo - James

Qué, no, no es posible somos hermanos - Ilay

Si, es increíble hermano, esta semana me paso cosas increíbles primero me contre con nuestro tio, - Max

Tio, tenemls tio pero quie. Es? - Ilay

Se llama Eliott, y es una larga historia, pero tambien hoy encuentro a mi hermano, cuando encontrare a nuestros padres? - Max

no lo se hermano, - Ilay

Ilay, significa que El, para mi es mi, mi, que? - Napoleon

El es tu tio - Ilay

Siii, tengo un tio, tengo un tio, tengo un tio, donde esta mi tia? - Napoleon

Que? - Max e Ilay

Si, todos los tios tienen tia - napoleon

No, lo se sobrino, aun no tengo - Max

Napoleon deja de hacer preguntas y toma esto - ilay le lanzo una luz del borrador de memoria

Weeeeehh - Napoleon

No te preocupes estara bien, el efecto pasa en 5 minutos - Ilay

Ilay mire si, el es su tio y ami que es? - Napoleon falso

Bueno también es tu tio, -Ilay

A bueno, a proposito, de donde vienes? - Napoleon falso

Es sierto hermano de donde vienen? - Ilay

Aah, bueno no se exactamente - Max

Pero, nos puedes describir algo de tu hogar - Ilay

Si, son edificios algo grandes algunos son rojos otros son blancos, hay calles... - Max interumpido por ilay

Alto, que tan grande son los edificios? - Ilay

Bueno son pequeños que esos de alla - Max

Que, extraño, puedes vivir en Westbury? - Ilay

Westbury? - Napoelon

Westbury? - napoleon falso

Que tiene de malo esa ciudad? - Duke

Ese lado de la ciudad queda la gran guarida de los RARS ellos son los que secuestraron a ustedes y los intento enviar hasta el África - Ilay

Pero que no eran de ese conejito malvado - Duke

Si, son de ahi, bueno no tenemos otra opcion que llevarlos a casa, sus dueños pueden estar preocupados - Ilay

Eh, vivimos con la misma dueña y trabaja hasta en la noche - Duke

Que extraño que dia es hoy? - Ilay

Ah, hoy es Viernes - Ilay

Viernes que es eso? - Max

Son nombres de los dias del calendario, James me entreno - Ilay

Vamos a enviarlos hasta Westbury - Napoleon

Es sierto, voy a llamar a James - Ilay

Ilay va por donde James y lo lleva hasta el mapa con una dardo apuntado a Westbury

Que, que ilay, a ver ahi algo importante en donde me llevas. Westbury, si ya se que es la casa de los RARS pero... - James

Ilay se acerca a Max y Duke

Alto, puede ser, si, si, Buen perro eres Ilay, vamos a Westbury a regresar a ellos dos con sus dueños, - James

Luego, James sale con su carro negro (se parece ala FBI) y se van en Westbury, en el carro

No se preocupen, ya llegaran a casa antes que su dueña llegue - Ilay

Ya cerca de Westbury

Oye hermano, gracias por salvarnos de enviarnos a af, ah, aj, - Max

África - Ilay

Si, gracias hermano - Max

Denada hermanito, sabes si la RARS Los atrapan estamos siempre para impedirlos - Ilay

Fue un gusto conocerte hermano - Max

Luego James se detiene

Muy bien llegamos a Westbury! - James

Luego todos ven al rededor pero Max se sorprendea un mas.

Que? - Max

Si, es tu casa hermano - Ilay

Que, no aqui no es, que donde vivo no hay mucha tierra, y los edificios están un poco viejos, y sucios - Max

Espere un momento, tiene vegetación? - Ilay

Si, tiene arboles, arbustos - Max

Ah, debistes aberlo dicho antes ese es East Village - Ilay

Si, escuchado ese nombre - Duke

Genial, venimos aqui para nada, - Napoleon

Tendré que decir a James - Ilay

Que, alto, oigan aqui es su casa no - James

Max y Duke mueven la cabeza diciendo un no

Ah, lo siento amigos, no podíamos encontra su hogar, pero no se preocupen pueden ser uno mas para mi, sobre todo tu, ah, - James lee la corea de Max

Max, East Village Manhattan..., que, no, ustedes no son de aqui, son de la otra isla, y no sotros no podemos cruzar el puente de Brooklyn, y me imagino que lee la corea de Duke Duke, East Village, Manhattan..., cielos ustedes son del mismo dueño, bueno si lo leiamos antes ya estubiera en camino, pero tenemos prohibido de salir de Long Island, pero bueno, saben aprovechando que estamos aqui, tenemos que derotar ala RARS, Muy bien CAPOL reunion en el carro, - James

Todos hacen una reunion en el carro y se funde la imagen

Mientras tanto en los apartamentos Gidget va a ver a Max sobre la idea pero al entrar no lo vio

Que?, Max! Max! Max! Porque no estara, junto con su amigo, algo no esta bien - Gidget

Mientras que los demas afuera estan

Pobre de el y murio? - Chloe

No no murió solo fingio el muerto - Mel

Pero que poblema esta pasando en la familia kuwani, espero que pase pronto - Buddy

Oigan, han visto a Max? - Gidget

No, el no esta - Buddy

No, lo he buscado y no esta - Gidget

Y si lo raptaron - Mel

Yo se por donde esta Max - Eliott

Todos ven a Eliott al fondo del pasillo

El, se fue junto con Duke un mestizo gordo, a Declarar paz con Snowball y su bando, pero llevan mucho tiempo desde que se fueron - Eliott

Y si esta en problemas - Mel

O si paso una junta a una emboscada - Chloe

Osi estan muertos - Buddy

Mantengan la calma todos, ok, Max y Duke no estan, se fueron mucho tiempo, iremos a buscarlos - Gidget

Yo los acompañare, porque mi bando no los encuentro también - Eliott

Todos van a buscar a Max, Duke y la banda los Desechados, y se funde la imagen

Mientras en la casa de la RARS

Si, esta listo. Pero que aroma tan delicioso - T-Benni

Si, jefe que es? - Edd

Es la nueva salsa que prepare para las salchichas, pero le hace falta un toque - T-Benni

T-Benni pone liquido tranquilizante para dormir a la salsa

Jajajajajaja - T-Benni

Jefe pero que viritio? - Timmy

Es un tranquilizante para dormir a las mascotas de una vez, para poder enviarlos sin ningún problema, por eso esta salsa sera inyectada a estas salchichas, para cuando se lo coman dormiran profundo y desperstaran en un nuevo lugar - T-Benni

T-Benni en que pais los enviara? - Edd

Ya no en el congo belga, ahora en Rodesia de Zimbabwe - T-Benni apuntando a Zimbabwe en el globo teraqueo

Y por eso los dormiermos para que nose escapen jajajajaja - T-Benni inyectando una salchicha

En la fabrica Factory de Salchichas y ala par esta Don chilo Store atras T-Benni, Edd y Timmy estan cambiando las bolsas de salchichas hechas y poniendo las contaminadas

Se que mas de algun perro callejero vendra aqui - T-Benni jefe sera mejor que nos escondamos - Edd

Es sierto - T-Benni

Ellos se escondieron mientras tanto la CAPOL

No se ve nada de enemigos - Ilay

No, pero si una fabrica de Salchichas - Max

Ilay, quiero comer salchichas - Napoleón

No, lo se Napoleón crees que hay alguien? - Ilay

No, no lo creo el sol esta en nuestras cabezas y en ese momento todos deben estar almorzando - Max

Si, todos menos nosotros - Duke

Vamos Ilay, solo una y ya Ilay - Napoleón

Muy bien, vamos a comer salchichas pero no se excedan - Ilay

Todos entran ala fabrica que esta sola alas 12 pm

Que extraño, no se pero tengo un mal presentimiento de esto - Ilay

No importa vamos a comer - Napoleón

Si, Bond Apetite - Napoleón falso

Napoleon falso morido la sachicha y probó el jugo de dormir

Que, waaah, pero que asqueroso - Napoleon Falso

Que, que pasa Napoleon Falso? - Max

Estas salchiccchas... saaaabeeeennn, mmmuuuuuyy. Amaaaaargaaaasss. - napoleon falso y se durmió

Napoleon, napoleon hablame! - Ilay

Que? - napoleon

No a ti, el falso vamos levantate levante - Ilay

Alto - Max

Que? - Ilay

Mira - Max

Luego ven que napoleon esta respirando pero esta dormido

Esta vivo, pero esta dormido, - Ilay

Oigan oigan, no se coman esas salchichas hacen dormir, T-Benni - Ilay

Si, de seguro el lo habra hecho - Max

Hermano alto! - Ilay

Sale Timmy no caso a Max pero si a Napoleon Falso,

perfecto ya me voy! - Timmy

Alto, suéltelo - Ilay

Libere a mi sobrino - Max

Timmy se va, pero se desliza por el líquido de la carne

Aaahh! - Timmy

Max, Ilay, Napoleon y Duke sigen a Timmy para liberar a Napoleon Falso

No, no, no, - Timmy

Timmy se levanta, y corre luego sube a un elevador industrial hasta ariba

No, podemos alcanzarlo - Ilay

Jajajaja Tontos, bueno ahora tengo que esperar a que se vallan y me bajo - Timmy

Alto, alto, quedemonos aqui - Max

Pero hermano, crees que es una buena idea? - Ilay

Si, solo mira que pasa - Max

Esos animales sigen ahi, cuando se van a ir, quiero bajarme se hace tarde. - Timmy luego ve unos barrotes

Al diablo - Timmy se va a las barras por donde camina con cuidado y equilibrio

Ooohh, ohhhh, por pocos - Timmy

Ya se ladremos - Ilay

Todos ladran menos napoleon

Ilay, no puedo ladrar - Napoleón

entonces maulla - Ilay

Mientras ellos ladraban y maullaban Timmy se cae

Aaaahhhhh! - Timmy y cae a una caja de pollestireno,

Ok, tomemos todas las salchichas posibles y llevanla a la trituradora - Ilay

Pero como se enciende eso? - Max

Ilay enciende la trituradora y todos tomas todas las salchichas y las envian ala trituradora mientras Timmy

Ah, Estos animales solo intentan matarme - Timmy

Ahh! Las salchichas - Timmy

En el woki toki

Timmy timmy, que pasa porque te tardas, timmy - Edd

Hola soy yo Edd, si ya se que estoy demorando algo porque los animales estan destruyendo las salchichas! - Timmy

Rapido, rapido puede levantarse, Napoelon quita esa bolsa de el - Ilay

Muy bien - Napoleon

Napoleon le quita facilmente la bolsa a Timmy

Aahh, que mas podia pasar mi, bolsa? Mi bolsa? Me lo quitaron, cuando salga de aqui ya verán, auch, aah, no puedo - Timmy

Lo tengo -Napoleon

Bien hecho sobrino - Max

Si, bien hecho - Ilay

Gracias por salvarme yo, real - Napoleon falso

Muy bien ahora vamonos de aqui - Ilay

Bien hecho, todos han cumplido con esta mision que tal estas salchichas como almuerzo - Ilay

Al, fin no he comido todo el dia - Duke

Si, - Napoleon

Bueno bon appetite - Ilay

Todos se comieron las salchichas pero Max sentia algo extraño.

Que extraño, estas salchichas saben algo

Esperen alto, no coman esas... - Max viendo que era demasiado tarde

...salchichas - Max terminando la frace

O, no, que hago? Como los despierto? - Max

Le saca el borador de memoria de Ilay

Veamos a ver que pasaria si hiciera esto - Max

Oprime el borador y todos se hacen zombis

Ahhh! Auxilio! Unos zombis ! Alto, que pasaria si lo oprimo otra vez - Max

Oprime otra vez, y todos se vuelven locos y se desmallan

Cielos, eso fue bizarro - Max

Luego todos se levantan

Ah, que paso - Ilay

Si, no siento nada, - Duke

Ilay, mire nos despertamos extrañamente - Napoleon

No, se que paso pero Max nos saco de esto - Napoleon Falso

Hey, hermano que paso? - Ilay

Bueno, las salchichas que comieron eran las salchichas de esos ladrones - Max

Los de la RARS? - Ilay

Si, ellos y lo comieron por error, pero oprimi dos veces el botón de este artefacto y despertaron - Max

Wow, felicidades hermano, creo que estas aprendido mucho - Ilay

Ilay, no tenemos otra mision? - Napoleon

No, pero sera mejor ir a Westbury, tenemos que desacernos de los RARS de una vez por todas - Ilay

Miren una furgoneta - Napoleon

Era la furgoneta de los RARS

Todos suban a la furgoneta - Ilay

Todos los de CAPOL suben ala furgoneta y se van junto con los de la RARS hasta que llegan a la guarida

Si, creo que aquí es el escondite de la RARS - Ilay

Al fin, 5 años despues y encontramos la guarida de la RARS - Napoleon

Luego la furgonet se detiene

Ok, estas bien? - Edd

Si, gracias por vendarme pero creo no poder caminar - Timmy

No, te preocupes te sacare una silla de ruedas que esta atras de la furgoneta - Edd

O, no, viene para acá - Max

Muy bien, todos escondanse que ellos no los vea - Ilay

Luego Edd abre la puerta pero por la oscuridad no ve la silla de ruedas

Rayos, donde esta esta esta silla de ruedas? - Edd

Edd toca la silla de ruedas pero no lo puede halar, Max lo empuja

Aqui tienes - Max en susuros

Listo, gracias hombre misterioso - Edd normal pero se asombra y se detiene

Hombre misterioso!? - Edd

Luego Edd intenta abrir las dos puertas de la furgoneta pero solo 1 se puede porque la otra esta con una llave mientras la CAPOL ocultandose al lado donde la puerta no se abre

No, se puede, alo mejor creo que estaba cerca - Edd y Edd cierra la puerta

Fiu - Napoleon

Estubo cerca - Max

No, hay tiempo, tenemos que salir antes que coloque la llave - Ilay

Todos salen de un solo golpe y cuando se detiene Edd los vio,

Corran! - Naloleon Falso

Todos corren mientras Edd los sigue

Con razón, ustedes son, los atrapare para enviarlos a nose donde - Edd

Hacen una persecución al rededor del parqueo de la guarida de los RARS hasta que

Alto, que pasaria si le hago esto? - Max

Alto noo - Ilay

Max oprime el botón del borrador de memorias y Edd se convierte en un Zombie

Weeeeehhhh - Edd

Aaaaa - Todos

Ahora que hago?! - Max

No, lo se tu nos curastes de esto - ilay

Ok, esto es lo que vamos hacer, todos corran atras de la furgoneta, yo haré que me siga hasta la entrada, para revertirle y luegose sentira confuso y decide entrar - Max

Buena idea hermanito - Ilay

Luego todos se esconden atras de la furgoneta excepto Max que hace seguir a Edd hasta la puerta, luego oprime el boton de borrar otra vez y Edd se vuelve loco y se desmalla pero antes de tocar al suelo se sostiene con la parde y reacciona

Ah, ah, que, que, que paso, que estaba, - Edd

Luego Edd se siente normal,

Creo debo ir adentro el aire libre me da mareos - Edd

Jajajajajaja - Todos

Bien hecho hermanito, creo que nos puede ayudarnos - Ilay

Ahora que sigue? - Duke

Tenemos que espiarlos que traman - Ilay

Mientras tanto adentro

Al, fin Edd donde estabas? - T-Benni

Si, demorastes mucho - Timmy en silla de rueda

Creo que estube dormido - Edd

Muy bien, ya descansates ahora, a trabajar, escucha - T-Benni

He cambiado el rumbo de un tren que era del Departamento de Control animal de Nueva York, ellos han atrapado centenares de mascotas sin dueño, con rumbo hasta el departamento central de Queens de control de animales, pero cambie el rumbo hasta el aeropuerto de Nueva York, para luego ser enviados a Zimbabwe - T-Benni

es una grandiosa idea que no nos puede fallar - Timmy

Mientras tanto afuera

Duke es montado por napoleon falso, y napoleon falso escucha la platica

Que dicen? - Max

Escucho, que un tren de control de animales pero el los ha,ha, ha, no se esa palabra se dirige al aeropuerto de Nueva York para enviarlos a Zimbabwe - Napoleon falso

Muy bien, todos tenemos que ir a la estacion de metro de Westbury - Ilay

Luego lleganen una furgoneta de FedEx

Ya yegamos - Max

Rapido antes que ellos nos vean - Ilay

Todos entran a la estación de metro

Muy bien, esto sera imposible de evitarlo alguna idea? - Ilay

Pongamos una de esas cosas que explotan y salen fuego - Max

No, hermanito, no tenemos explosivos - Ilay

Pero, si, creamos uno solo necesitamos polvora, combustible y fuego - Duke

Muy bien, Napoleon, Napoleon Falso encuentren el fuego - Ilay

Muy bien - Napoleon y Napoleon Falso

Max, Duke encuentren el combustible - Ilay

Muy bien - Max y Duke

Yo, ire por la polvora, nos reunimos en 5 minutos - Ilay

Primero sale, Ilay revisando las cajas de FedEx y encuentra un bolsa negra con arena negra, Ilay se lo lleva, luego se ve Napoleon y Napoleon Falso ven a una persona guardar su encendedor en su mochila, por donde ponen botellas, y Napoleon y Napoleon Falso lo sacaron mientras que Max y Duke ven un carro que esta siendo reparado y se roban el combustible, ya todos reunidos

Ok. Es hora de unirlos, aver Duke que hacer primero? - Ilay

Bueno, coloque el combustible aqui - Duke

Ilay lo coloca en medio de la via acostado

Vierten la pólvora al rededor de el, pero el punto de inicio es cerca de las vias, y el punto final tocando el combustible - Duke

Ilay pone el punto de inicio en la acera del Metro, mientras que el punto final es en el combustible

Ahora, Tenemos que encender eso - Duke

Que?, en serio, hermano un encendedor, es difícil de encenderlo - Ilay

Ilay creo poder hacerlo con mis garras - Napoleon

Ok, Napoleon pero con cuidado - Ilay

Napoleon con fuerzas enciende el encendedor

Siii - Todos

Ilay cuando? - Napoleon

Miren hay viene el tren - Napoleon Falso

Espere, explotara antes - Ilay

El tren se acercaba a la estacion del metro

Casi, ahora! - Ilay

Napoleon lo empuja y cae, encnediendo la polvora siguiendo el camino, cuando exactamente el tren tiene abajo el combustible, el fuego de la polvora llega y Explota y el tren tuvo fallas y se detuvo por si solo

Siiii! - Todos

Ahora a rescatar - Ilay

Todos incluyendo las mascotas que estan adentro del tren, empujaron la puerta y lograron abrir y salir

Bien hecho, todos fueron rescatados - Ilay

Si, - Max

Ey, Max, Max, que haces aqui - Rocco

Que?, Rocco, pero, crei que estabas muerto - Max

No, esperen que paso, quien es son ellos, no son de la Mafia doméstico o si? - Rocco

Mafia que, hermano estas en una mafia? - Ilay

Que, el es tu hermano? - Rocco

Ilay que es una mafia? - Napoleon

Miran, se lo explicare en el camino - Max

si, necesitamos vencer a la RARS de una vez por todas - Ilay

Todos los de la CAPOL y Rocco se van del metro mientras al fondo explota el tren

Alto, creo Qué ese bus puede ir a Westbury - Ilay

Si, creo que no hay nadie - Napoleon

Alto, soy pequeño y puedo ir a ver - Rocco

Muy bien suerte - Ilay

Rocco entra en la puerta trasera de un Bus Mercedes Benz citaro de 2010 y ve que no hay nadie

No hay nadie suban - Rocco

Rapido, puede irse - Napoleon

Todos estan arriba cuando las puertas se cierran y el bus empieza a movilizarse

Hermano, recuerdas al tio que te dije - Max

Si, es nuestro tio? - Ilay

Si, y el era el lider de ese bando, Los Domésticos antes se unieron con los Desechados para que los desechados tengan dueño y podrian tener mas oportunidad de vida, hasta que... - Max

Hasta, que Ringo El padre de Snowball - Duke

Y mi padre - Rocco

Fue asesinado, pero todos culparon a Eliott - Duke

Si, y ambos bandos se separaron y empezaron una rivalidad, dias antes, nuestro tio iba ser atacado por una serpiente, el casi muere, pero fingió el muerto, pero ya no podia liderar el bando y me lo heredó ahora soy el lider la mafia los domésticos, he intentado buscar la paz, pero es dificil de encontrar, ya que Rocco fue secuestrado por uno de la RARS Aunque no sabia quien era, lo intente decir a Snowball y el no me creyó, y empezo otra vez las rivalidades, hasta por una junta, pero solo era una trampa, yo y Duke nos secuestraron y aparecimos aquí en medio de la nada, pero este es Long Island - Max

Hermano, pero me hubieras dicho al principio, te hubieramos enviado a Manhattan - Ilay

Si, pero creo que no es necesario, no soy un lider, y porque deberian pelear, - Max

Si, pero... - Ilay

Saben que, no iremos de aquí, hasta ver caido a la RARS, ellos secuestraron a Rocco y empezó la rivalidades otra vez, no quiero que pase otra vez - Max

Es, sierto, ademas pueden enviarnos a ese lugar con exito y nos puede atrapar con exito - Duke

Si, vamos ilay, pateemos esos traseros polizóntes de una vez -Napoleon

Ok, ok, este sera el fin de la RARS - Ilay

Luego aparece el bus, parqueado, mientras ellos abren las puertas y se bajan

Que buena noticia, estamos cerca de la guardia de la RARS - Ilay

Asi, es pero pronto desaparecera - Max

Fondo de musica de espias

Luego, espían el lugar

ok, este es el plan - Max

Todos se reunian y escuchaban el plan a susuros

Mientras tanto, se escuchaba de musica Para Elisa - Beethoven en piano,

Que extraño, nunca resivimos la llamda que el tren deberia estar en el aeropuerto - Timmy mientras sirve cafe a Edd

No, no, han cambiado de ruta o el tren se detuvo, algun idiota debio hacer esto, para que el tren nunca llege a su destino, que yo lo coloque! - T-Benni

Edd, crema o azucar? - Timmy

Crema, por favor - Edd

T-Benni se sienta,

Pero este plan nunca fallara, este es muy extremo, pero tengo que hacerlo, en el medio tiempo del partido de fútbol Estados Unidos contra Brasil, cerraremos las transmisiónes de los sistemas de microondas que tienen para transmitir la television de Nueva York, lo cortaremos y todo los habitantes de Nueva York, escucharan la advertencia sobre nosotros, y nuestro significado, el medio tiempo sera en 15 minutos - T-Benni

Es increíble, pero eso pasa, - Edd

Si, mejor encenderemos la Televisión para ver - Timmy

Y se corta la musica.

En la television se ve el partido en el minuto 30 con el marcador de Brasil 0 Estados Unidos 0

Estan empatados - Edd

Si, no puedo creerlo - Timmy

Jajaja, si, creo que no veran la segunda mitad del partido - T-Benni

Luego entra Napoleon y destruye la ventana

Que demonios - Edd

Estoy, cansado, - T-Benni

Y va con un martillo de construcción

Ve acá gato - T-benni

Mientras se escucha la canción de suspenso de los Minions o de Mi Villano favorito

Ahora Napoleon - Ilay

Todos los demas entran y destrullen las ventanas

Maldicion, son varios, Edd, Tim, tomen un arma y acaben los - T-benni

Luego Edd toma un bate y Timmy una cuchara, Napoleon sube por la mesa, T-Benni rompe el florero, Napoleon baja por el sillon, y sube por un mueble de libros. Mientras que T-Benni, rompe retratos, cosas de vidrio y provan una destruccion, lo mismo con Edd y Timmy, intentando golpear a Ilay, Napoleon falso, Max y Duke

Escabullendo subiendo en sofas, muebles, mesas y rompiendo cosas de frágiles, hasta que Napoleon falso sube ala television debido a que el televisor esta colgado, T-Benni golpea la pantalla de la Television y se rompe, todo restros de vidrios y cristales rotos permanecen en el suelo de la sala, mientras Ilay y Max

Rapido pueden venir - Max

Tranquilo hermano, necesito saber cual de todas las teclas es, - Ilay

E ilay ve concentradamente para desifrar pero aparece timmy

Ajaaa, los tengo - Timmy

Timmy con su bate, intento golpear a Ilay, pero Max lo empujó y golpeo ala computadora

Diablos, y donde estan - Timmy

Mientras que Max oprimio el Boton ESC

Se cancelo la operación

Ah, como hiso eso - Timmy

Max, e Ilay asustan a Timmy y Timmy corre

No, hay tiempo debemos tomar cambios

Luego Max e Ilay, relevan a Napoleon, Napoleon Falso y Duke, Napoleon, descolga el telefono

Ok, cual es el numero de la policia - Napoleon

Ah, creo que ya se el 911 - Duke

Cual de todos es? - Napoleon

Y Napoleon falso, oprime el 9, 1, y el 1. Y marca

Buenas tardes, central de policia de Brooklyn - Oficial

Mientras los policias escuchan el problema, Duke, Napoleon y Napoleon Falso regresaron a problema,

Creo que deberiamos ir - Otro oficial

Por favor, lo localiza esa casa - oficial

Con objetos quebarados, golpes y desastres. Mientras que Max, va por la cocina, se desliza por que el piso estaba mojado y Edd lo tenia

Te matare perro zoquete - Edd

Max, se aparta y Edd rompe la tubería de Gas y empieza a escapar el gas y a oler, expandiendo por toda la casa,

Maldicion - Edd

Eso, no importa T-Benni y los han capturado a todos, en una jaula todos estan encerrado

Ahora si nos dehaceremos luego, pero por ahora solo quedan 2 minutos, Edd regresastres apreparar la transmisión - T-Benni

Si, estara en 1 minuto - Edd

Qué, pero cerramos la sesión como es posible? - Max

Creo que puede por el satélite que esta ariba, si lo destruimos ellos pierden la señal, pero no podemos estamos encerados, que llego el fin - Ilay

Luego, Duke tiene una memoria Usb, que James lo dio

Pero, si no dañamos el satelite, la computadora si, oigan James me dio esta cosa - Duke

Es una USB con virus para fallar el funcionamiento de la computadora - Napoleon

Eso, y si lo colocamos la computadora - Duke

Rompera el sistema - Ilay

Ok, Hermano estas cerca de la computadora, coloque esto - Ilay

Max, intentando entrar

No, entra - Max

La otra vuelta? - Duke

Max lo hace con la otra cara y esta entro a la computadora

Si - todos

Luego en el pantalla de la computadora sale el pantallazo azu y vieo T-Benni.

Que?! - T-Benni

No, no puede ser sufrio de pantallazo azul, ustedes son unos demonios - T-Benni

Y napoleón suelta de la jaula yse liberan, luego T-Benni, Edd y Timmy, los sigue

Max, tenemos que irnos afuera, - Napolen

Luego, todo se fueron a fuera

Matenlos, los matare a todos - T-Benni

Te tengo, - Edd y Timmy atrapo a Duke

Jajaaja, que haremos con el, jefe? - Edd

Porque mejor lo hacemos para que se sienta como en el infierno,

T-Benni enciende su encendedor, para quemar a Duke, pero Max lo evita saltando y de una patada el encendedor sale volando encendio el fuego, hasta la casa y cuando entra EXPLOTA! toda la casa de la RARS (mientras se escucha la musica de Beethoven novena simfonia cuarto momento )

Nooooo! - Edd, Timmy y T-Benni

Nuestras cosas se perdieron - Edd

En un helicóptero llega James

Suban, tenemos que irnos - James

Todos se suben, mientras que Max se decidio subir en el Helicóptero de por último pero T-Benni lo atrapo,

aun no termina estooo,o ooooooo! - T-Benni porque esta volando

Max, no te sueltes - Ilay

Debo alejarme - Max

Pero aun asi, te tengo, ajajajaja, o no, pero como estamos volando, me sujetaras - T-Benni

No, puede hacer eso, si lo hace romperá su pata y no tendra - Napolon

Es sierto - ilay,

Luego ilay hagara el paracaidas y lo lanza

Max, sueltate! Ahi esta el paracaidas - Ilay

Estas seguro! - Max

Si,- Ilay

Y Max se suelta

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa - Max y T-Benni

Eres un perro estupido, porque te soltatstes, vamos a morir, ah, un para caidas - T-Benni

Se lo pone y justo a tiempo lo abre mientras cae al aeropuerto de Brooklyn y se ve un letrero donde dice: San Remo City por solo $599 dolares.

Max y T-Benni caen adentro del aeropuerto

Ah, ah, ha, ahaaaaaa - T-Benni

Y caen a suelo

Ah, si, logre estoy en tierra firme - T-Benni

Luego en un carro

Jefe, estas bien? - Edd

Si, creí que moririas - Timmy

Si, eso lo sabia, ahora, donde se fue el Jack Russell Terier? - T-Benni

Luego llega la policía y los detiene

Alto, policia de Nueva York, Quedan bajo a resto por maltrato animal, venta de animales al exterior, y extorsión y robó - Oficial

Luego sale T-Benni, Edd y Timmy arestados

Algun dia, me las pagaran - T-Benni

Callate - Oficial

Jajajajajaja - Todos

Cielos, nunca lo habriamos logrado sin la ayuda de ustedes - Ilay

Si, Max y Duke pueden de todo ahora, tienen habilidades y estrategias - Napoleon

Si, gracias sobrino, - Max

Eh, hermano, tengo una pregunta que hacerles, les gustaria trabajar para la CAPOL y tener un puesto en San Remo? - Ilay

Que?! San Remo?! - Max

Si, en San Remo, Italia, pueden trabajar ahí, tendran derechos y restricciónes, pero que les parece - Ilay

Gracias, hermano, pero mejor queremos ir a casa, con nuestra dueña Kate - Max

Si, la extrañamos al igual que nuestro dulce hogar - Duke

Ok. Ok. No de preocupen, se cierra el trato, pero bueno gracias por habrerlos derrotado ala RARS - Ilay

Si, solo queria que los demas animales callejeros o las mascotas no sean secuestrados y enviados a Africa - Max

Bueno, los llevaremos a Casa - Ilay

Ya en el puente de Brooklyn

Bueno, hermano, hasta aqui, llegamos - Ilay

No, pueden cruzar? - Duke

No, no tenemos derecho de cruzar el puente de Brooklyn o salir de Long Island - Ilay

Si, una vez estando en esa tierra no se puede salir, se consideraria como un abandono de mision o traición, por eso no podemos - Napoleon

Si, pero no se puede salir de niguna manera? - Max

Lo siento hermano, pero hasta aqui llegamos, no podemos avanzar mas - Ilay

no te preocupes, nosotros te veremos de aquí - Napoleón Falso

Gracias hermano, cuida a mi sobrino, sobrino portate bien con tu figura paterna, napoleon falso educa a mi sobrino, gracias a todos - Max

Si, muchas gracias señor kuwani - Duke

Adios - Ilay, Napoleon y Napoleon falso

Mientras Max y Duke caminaban

Ilay cuando el tendra hijos? - Napoleon

E ilay le oprime el borrador de memorias y napoleon se covierte en un zombi

Weeeeeehhhh - Napoleon

Jajajaja, de vuelta todo a la normalidad - Ilay

Mientras que pocas cuadras

Llegó todo la normalidad - Duke

solo tenemos que volver a casa, aunque despues de todo esto de la RARS y la CAPOL no recuerdo que tenia un nudo o un problema - Max

Creo que ya se lo que hablas - Duke

Ahora lo recuerdo, pero que esta pasando ahi? - Max

Ven a la Mafia domestica y la mafia desechada en medio del puente, con bloqueos para una pelea

Sabes Snowball esto teníamos que hacerlo en Compton y no aquí - Eliott

Asi es, he esperado toda mi vida, desde la muerte de mi padre y por fin el dia ha llegado - Snowball

Esto es Banda contra banda! - Eliott

Hay problemas - Max

De seguro es del mal entendido de mi desaparicion - Rocco

Si, y por la muerte de tu padre - Duke

Tenemos que ir a evitarlo antes de que se forma una emboscada - Max

Mientras al fondo del puente

Ilay mire esos perros, gatos, conejos, zorros, cerdos, cocodrilos, monstruos van a pelear y ahí van mi tio, Duke y Rocco - Napoleon

Ya los voy a... que?! - Ilay

Donde? - Ilay

En el puente - Napoleon

Pero hermano no podemos pasar recuerda es la regla principal de la CAPOL - napoleon falso

Pero nuestro tio, es un peligro - Napoleon

No te preocupes no creo que sea de la tonta historia de Compton - napoleon falso

Mientras Ilay pensaba ellos hablaban

alto! - Ilay

Eso seria esa pelea, creo los desechados se enfrantaran a los domésticos - Ilay

Y que hacemos ilay? - Napoleon

Pasar la frontera - Ilay

No se preocupen no ha daño, creo - Ilay

Ilay levanta su pata y lentamente la baja con nervio y preocupacion hasta que toco tierra del puente

Jaja, lo ven no hace nada, solo es calle - ilay

Lo mismo hisieron Napoleon y napoleon falso

Si es sierto -Napoleon

Vamos a evitar esa pelea - Napoleon falso

Asi, es, hermano espera - ilay

Alto, alto no peleen, ah, que hacen aquí? - Max

Venimos a rescarte a ti a Duke - Mel

Oigan, no debieron venir es... - Max

Tranquilo ellos vienen conmigo - Eliott

Hermano! No te preocupes la CAPOL resolvera sus ordenes - Ilay

Tiene - Chloe

Un - Mel

Hermano? - Gidget

Si, rindete adorable conejito - Napolon

Ahora ya resolvieron sus asuntos para resolver los nustros de Banda en banda - Snowball

Hermano, porque estas lideran asi, la banda de nustro padre - Rocco

Para matar a Eliott y a los domésticos - Snowball

Ah! Hermano, pero que alegria de verte, alto, donde estabas que te hizo ese perro sarnoso - Snowball

Alto! No! - Rocco

Sarnoso, sarnoso, le dices sarnoso a mi sobrino - Eliott

Si, a mi hermano - Ilay

Y mi mejor amigo! - Gidget

No me obligen a pelear... - Snowball interumpido por Rocco

Alto hermano, soy yo Rocco, tu hermano estoy vivo, escucha, fui secuestrado por un hombre, Max, Duke, Ilay y los dos napoleones me dijeron que era un integrante de la RARS. pero dias en cautiverio y escuche que su lider, T-Benni Nos enviaria al Congo Belga, - Rocco

Donde queda el congo belga? - Snowball

Africa, muy lejos de aquí, por suerte pude escapar, pero me atraparon otra vez y esta vez hiba siendo enviado por un tren que llevaria al aeropuerto para enviarme a Zimbabwe, Africa, pero ellos detonaron las vias para que el tre detuviera y me salvaron junto con una desena de mascotas mas. - Rocco

Osea que, - Snowball

Si, ellos no son malos, ellos me salvaron - Rocco

Snowball se alegra pero se regresa a enojar

Eso, aun no aregla por la muerte de nustro padre, ahora Desechados! - Snowball

Alto! Tengo algo que decir - Duke

Duke pero que haces aquí? - Snowball

Vi como tu padre, murio fue atacado por un león, en un habitad Eliott solo quería defenderlo pero no pudo era demasiado tarde - Duke

Otro que cree en esa mentira - Snowball

No, es verdad ademas he visto en periodicos de lo sucedido esto impacto a todo Los Angeles, las telenovelas han parodiado la muerte de tu padre, porque era una noticia que no podia escapar de nadie- Duke

Es sierto tios, recuerdo una vez que estaba en la casa de mis dueños, era de noche y ellos siempre veian las noticias, y vi esa noticia de un leon ataca a un conejo, escuche que fue entrevistado el parqueano y otros empleados del zoológico - Peppi

Creo, creo, que me he pasado mucho - Snowball

Como lo lamento, todo fue un desastre todo por la muerte de mi padre - Snowball

No te preocupes, Yo tenia razón el leon lo mato, yo solo lo intentava defenderlo - Eliott

Saben que, porque nos tengamos un acuerdo con ambos bandos, - Max

Todos aceptando el acuerdo,

Desde ahora los Domesticos y los Desechados nos regresamos a unir - Eliott

Todos los Domesticos y Desechados, felices

Esta vez, nos escucharemos antes de hacer algo - Max

Exacto - Snowball

Luego Max va con Ilay y napoleon

Hermano gracias por atreverte a salir del puente - Max

No te preocupes, Los Kuwanis siempre estaremos aqui unidos - Ilay

Ilay, que son bandos quieron crear uno - Napoleon

Ilay, puedo crear un bando, puedo ? - Napoleon

Ilay le oprime el boton del borador de memorias y le borra la memoria a napolon

Weeeeeeehhh - Napoleon

Napoleon falso, cuidate - Max

No te preocues tio, estare junto con Ilay - Napoleon Falso

Napoleon, cuidate y escucha a Ilay - Max

Si, adiós tios, nos veremos pronto - Napoleon

Bueno, hermano creo que nos iremos a Isla Larga (Long Island) Adiós hermano fue un gusto de conocerte - Ilay

Ilay, Napoleon y Napoleon flaso se van a Brooklyn

Adios, los visitaremos pronto - Max

Adios, les enviaremos postales - Napoleon

Ves sobrino, hubo una solución a esto - Eliott

Pero, es tarde, aun tenemos que ir a casa - Duke

Si, es sierto pero aun no sabemos donde queda - Max

Los encontre, de seguro que no saben el lugar, pero Ilay me indicio el mapa y es Aldea del Este suban y los llevo allá - James Bond

Todos los animales y mascotas suben en un Taxi Low rider y suena la cancion Low Rider mientras James sube y baja el Taxi Low Rider

(All my friends know The Low Rider)

(The Low Rider is the litlle higher)

(Low Rider drivers a little slower)

(Low Rider is a real goer)

Luego el Taxi se detiene en la acera

Creo que se descompuso o tiene un fallo, pero en fin hemos llegado por favor bajense del Taxi James Bond Servicios, - James

O no ono, espero que este bien - James preocupado por el Taxi

Todos los animales y mascotas se bajan del taxi

Max detiene a Gidget

Ey, ey, - Max

Hola Max - Gidget

Si, Hola solo debo.. - Max

Mira, haz pasado en toda tu vida con alguien, pero tu no lo aprecias hasta que, atreve a buscarlo y ayudarlo con problemas, lo que, yo, lo que Yo, quiero decir... serias mi... - Max pero es interumpido por Gidget que emocionadamente lo abraza y lo lame

Entiendo lo que dices, si acepto, pero me tengo que ir, nos vemos pronto - Gidget

Bye Gidget - Max

Hey, sobrino ven acá - Eliott

Max se acerca a su tio Eliott,

Felicidades, has hecho como tu padre lo hizo - Eliott

Mi, padre? - Max

Si, tu padre, pero vive en otro lugar que estan bien, como sea sobrino, me tengo que irme me ire a Miami! - Eliott

Miami? - Max

Si, la cosa del caribe, el ambiente ochentero todo ahi en florida - Eliott

Pero como - Max

Han desempacado e iremos de aqui - Eliott

Pero que pasara con... - Max

No te preocupes hemos hecho una coalición - Eliott

Esta vez escucharemos unos a los otros - Snowball

Exacto hermano - Rocco

En la pasada pasa una madre con una hija

Ah, no puede ser dos conejitos, conejitos, puedo llevarlos, madre, no tienen hogar, puedo, puedo? - Molly

Jajaja, creo que les llego la hora - Eliott

Aaaaaaaaaa, - Snowball y Rocco

Apenas he salido de un tren - Rocco

Luego Molly los atrapa

Lindos conejitos, lindos, los voy a adoptar - Molly

Aaaa, alto, es agradable - Snowball

Si, y es amigable - Rocco

Si, hemos salvado dos vidas - Madre

Jajajajajajajjajaja - Max, Duke, y Eliott

Adios Snowball y Rocco - Eliott

Bueno, creo que tu te encargaras de esto - Eliott

Yo, pero... - Max

Oye, al principio no sabia de estas cosas, pero ahora lo sabes sobrino - Eliott

Max pienza y responde

Tienes razón tio, no te preocupes esta coalición estara liderada por mi y por Snowball y Rocco - Max

Eso es sobrino - Eliott

Bueno, fue un gusto conocerte tio - Max

No te preocupes estare bien en Miami, cuidate sobrino y a tu hermano le mando saludos - Eliott

Adios - Max

Bueno llego la hora de ir a casa - Duke

Si, vamonos - Max

Luego sale alejando un camión por donde esta Eliott, y sus dueños, mientras las demas mascotas metiendose en cada casa y fundiendo la imagen con un final feliz

Empieza la cancion de N.W.A. ALWAYZ INTO SOMETHING CLEAN mientras inicia los creditos, pero los creditos salen en un lado y aparece una pantallanpor donde aparece un pequeño corto, aparece Ilay, Napoleon, Napoleon falso, Max y Duke presentando a Napolinicin

Max, Duke el es Napolinicin viene de Italia - Ilay

Hola bambinos - Napolincin

Es italiano? - Duke

Claro que si, ahora les hare una prueba a todos en una misión deberán, ir a traer un paquete que esta en una caja fuerte en el último piso de ese edificio - Napolinicin con asento italiano

Pan comido - Max

Todos suben a un elevador que usan los limpia ventanas, luego llegan al ultimo piso, pero por una trampa que oprimio napoleón fueron enviados afuera. regresan pero entrar al edificio dentro de unas maletas de unos empleados, luego todos son sacados de ahi, porque los descubrio,

Luego de otros créditos, luego otra vez en el elevador del limpia ventanas, pasan por el techo, y luego entran a una zona de maxima seguridad

Muy bien, hay que pasar con cuidado - Ilay

Muy bien - Napolieon y oprime un boton y afuera del edificio se ve una explosión,

entregando el paquete a Napolincin, pero todos estaban quemados,

Muy bien, - Napolinicin

Y es una pizza pequeña todos se lo querian comer pero Napolinicin se lo comio y todos enojados

Ya se que hacer - Max

Lurego en una catapulta Napolinicin

Aaaah, que hacen - Napolinicin

Llevando a casa - Max

Luego lanzan a Napolinicin y cae en un avion que va para Italia y al final dice

No se preocupen estoy bien, cai en unas uvas - Napolinicin

Luego termina con los demas creditos

Y la canción de Low Rider

Al final sale el logo de Sony y Columbia


End file.
